


Canary

by Kass



Series: Stargate Atlantis fanworks [52]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, festival of sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John sighed happily and settled his laced fingers behind his head, body still thrumming."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a festival of sighs in sheafrotherdon's lj.

John sighed happily and settled his laced fingers behind his head, body still thrumming.

"Okay, how does it make sense that _I_ give the best blowjob in two galaxies and yet _you_'re the one sounding like the cat who ate the canary?" Rodney's words were muffled by John's chest, where Rodney's face was pillowed.

"Cat who ate the canary?" John repeated, just to be sure that was really what he'd heard. Also because it annoyed Rodney when he repeated things Rodney had just said, which meant John couldn't really resist.

Predictably, Rodney raised his head and glared at John, though the glare was diminished by the sight of Rodney's still-wet mouth. The memory of what that mouth could do -- had, in fact, just done, pretty spectacularly -- made John shiver.

"You know what I mean," Rodney said, enunciating. "You're all -- smug."

John gave a little shrug, liking the way Rodney's body felt over his when he moved. "I guess I am."

"You haven't done a lick of work around here!"

"Nice phrasing," John said, smirking.

"Insufferable," Rodney said, and put his face back down to nip at John's left nipple.

"Hey!"

Rodney licked where he't just bitten, which felt...really good.

"For your information," John said, "I was about to reciprocate. As soon as I finished my afterglow. Which you're kind of ruining."

"Oh. You were?" Rodney sounded hopeful.

"I've been looking forward to it," John said. "All day, in fact."

"Now you're just being obnoxious," Rodney said.

John didn't dignify that with a response, just squirmed to move out from under Rodney. They managed to trade places without anybody falling out of bed, which might have been a first.

And now Rodney was spread out in front of him like a feast. John skimmed his hands up Rodney's thighs to his hips, liking how his thumbs fit into the hollows there. "I'm serious," he said. "I've been looking forward to this."

"Oh." Rodney sounded nonplussed. "Really?"

What; did he think John didn't think about this? Didn't ache for it, all the goddamned time?

"Really," John confirmed. He reached with one hand to cup Rodney's balls, and used the other to aim Rodney's dick into his mouth. Rodney groaned, which made John smile around his cock; the noises Rodney made during sex were among his favorite things.

He pulled back with a slurp. "I think I'm entitled," he mused, and bent to lick again.

Rodney inhaled hard; John could see him struggling not to thrust up. "Entitled to what?" He was trying to sound irritable, but it totally wasn't working.

John grinned to himself and sucked Rodney down just for a second, then let his cock pop free again. "To a little smugness," he said, admiring Rodney's cock now shiny and quivering just beneath his lips.

"Mmm?" A little moan that turned into an interrogative. Man, it was fun to render Rodney incoherent.

"I get _you_," John said, and returned to his task.


End file.
